


Luminious Night

by Feuerlicht



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerlicht/pseuds/Feuerlicht
Summary: 回过神来时，周遭已是一片寂静的深海。我困陷在幽深的黑暗之中，细长柔韧的水草缠扯着意识与理智，冰冷而咸涩的海水争先恐后灌入胸腔，挤压着肺部中仅存的氧气，泡沫在急速上升的过程中不堪重负而破裂，它们向往着海面的光明，即便代价是飞蛾扑火般的自我毁灭。我却只能任凭身体不断下坠，直至比纯黑更黑的地方。





	Luminious Night

{壹}

回过神来时，周遭已是一片寂静的深海。

我困陷在幽深的黑暗之中，细长柔韧的水草缠扯着意识与理智，冰冷而咸涩的海水争先恐后灌入胸腔，挤压着肺部中仅存的氧气，泡沫在急速上升的过程中不堪重负而破裂，它们向往着海面的光明，即便代价是飞蛾扑火般的自我毁灭。我却只能任凭身体不断下坠，直至比纯黑更黑的地方。

 

{贰}

“……暂时没有生命危险，但据说失明了，似乎是脑部受到重击，淤血扩散所导致……”岩泉清楚地记得那天的场景，他刚从花卷那里得到消息，尚不及问清具体缘由，便强行征用了他的自行车，用他此生最快的速度从学校一路飙到医院。抢了好些个绿灯转红的瞬间，似乎险些撞倒一个孩子匆匆丢下一句对不起，手机在口袋里不停震动也完全无心理会。夏日的傍晚仍旧带着闷热的湿气，额头的汗水渗入了眼角，拼命眨眼试图减轻痛楚。他不敢有半分的迟疑，哪怕晚了半步大概也会让他后悔终生，他只能将注意力集中在眼前的道路上，让马不停蹄的奔驰来占据内心的惶惶。

在病房外看到了低声抽泣的伯母和在一旁安慰她的伯父。岩泉上前问了声好，有点笨拙地不知道该怎么安慰人，只是坚定地说着他不会有事的。深深吸了口气，平复了一下心情，推门进入病房。

“小岩？”及川坐在床上，循着声源扭过头，背后是挂在窗外的斜阳。那片血色如同凝滞一般，余晖勾勒着他稍显落寞的轮廓，给他披上了一层暗红色晚霞，逆着光看不真切。

“……”

“现在确实是什么也看不见哦，但是我知道来的人一定是小岩。”依旧是那副嬉皮笑脸欠揍的表情，唯一的区别是曾经闪烁着奕奕光辉的茶色双眸如今黯淡无光，像蒙上了一层灰色尘埃，漾着不起波澜的死水。

可恶，都这样了还在我面前笑得出来啊……

“怎么这么不小心混蛋！！以前拿球砸你那么多下都没事，早知道就砸得更狠了！”岩泉觉得自己的声音已经激动得变了调，与往常一样放出的狠话显得如此苍白无力，因为心底的真实想法叫嚣着你还活着就好。一直以来理智的岩泉唯有会因为及川而乱了方寸，这足够他自嘲一辈子的了。

“诶小岩好过分……”及川从出事到现在都还没有哭。他异常得冷静，仿佛是置身局外的旁观者。明明以前为了些微不足道的琐事就会立刻哭出来寻求岩泉的安慰。与其说是还没有完全缓过神来接受事实，倒不如说或许他只是在积蓄着，等待临近爆发的那一瞬。

“真的……看不见了吗？”岩泉突然很厌恶自己声音中的畏缩，撕开对方血淋林伤口的问话以相同的作用力如同针扎般毫不留情地刺入自己的胸膛。

“……嗯，至少目前是暂时看不见。”他稍许敛了敛笑意，点头直言。

“……”

“小岩你一定哭丧着脸对不对啊！你要觉得我命大没死已经很幸运了！”

岩泉不认为他现在还有闲情去开那些玩笑，一个箭步冲上前，一把抓起他的手腕，声音止不住地颤抖：“渣川！你……你要是敢骗我耍我，要是敢真的……我第一个不会放过你！”

及川摸索着攀上他的肩头，轻轻敲了两下：“好啦好啦，小岩不要担心哟，不会有事的。不要叫那么响嘛会吵到别人的。”

岩泉怔怔松开手，失魂落魄地跌坐在病床边的椅子上，椅脚与地面摩擦发出刺耳的声响，让他蹙了蹙眉。

他不可能不明白视觉对于排球运动的重要性，这有可能是比肢体受伤更为致命的打击。原本理所当然存在的感官突然消失时的不安消沉甚至癫狂绝望是常人难以体会的。光靠声音和指尖的触感来判断球的方向或许能侥幸成功，但毕竟不可能撑满整场比赛。尚且不知晓恢复的可能性，若是……

岂不是比要他的命更痛苦的事情吗。

岩泉不自觉攥紧了拳头，对方还在没心没肺地傻笑着，岩泉一眼看出那不是真心的笑意。那一刻岩泉甚至希望，无论怎样的伤痛，包括强作欢颜的痛楚，都由他一个人来背负就好了。

 

{叁}

花卷就这么看着岩泉一把抢过他手中扶着的自行车，头也不回喊道“抱歉晚些还你”，而后迅速消失在视野内。

他无奈地叹了口气，岩泉会那么着急也是预料之中的事，要是还淡定得下来才有鬼。及川还是得去探望的，但自己露面前得给他俩留些独处的时间，所以花卷搭了公交车，就算也担忧着，但并不急着一时。

路上他犹豫着要不要告诉松川。当年他们四个只有松川考去了县外的大学，偶尔还有联络，只是最近忙着实习的样子。花卷最后还是写了封简短的邮件发了出去。

公交车上人比以往多一些，空调风力又似乎比以往弱一些，加之怀揣着的心事，竟让人不由得烦躁了起来。

及川和岩泉高中时交往的事情花卷是知道的。更确切地说，是及川亲口坦白的。虽然看他们两人相处的氛围多多少少也能猜到几分，但及川如此坦然也是让花卷没有料到。于是他问，为什么要告诉我。及川拍了拍花卷的肩膀，堆着平素那爽朗又轻浮的笑容：“跟队友之间没什么可瞒的啦，所以小卷有什么秘密也要告诉我哦！”队友们陆陆续续离去，及川也不是很在意会不会被别人听到，末了瞥了一眼还在部活室里收拾东西的岩泉，再度望向花卷的眼神却掺了琐碎的异样。那双有灵性的眸子已经在诉说着他最真实的感情了。

几年队友做下来及川的表情他多多少少也能读懂些许，那不像是花卷早已听厌的说笑语气，倒更像是每次上场前说着“信じてるよ”的真诚。

后来花卷才知道，他只是害怕如果他们两人不管因为什么原因没能一起走到最后，这份感情会不会连同那个人一同消失在自己的生命中。这本就不是能够堂而皇之昭告天下的关系，充其量只能由当事人记着，可万一哪一天连他们自己也忘记了，是不是就真的什么痕迹也不会留下，什么能证明曾经并肩共度的证据也没有了。所以他压抑不住这份倾诉的欲望，想要告诉最亲密的队友，希望他们会在将来不断提醒自己，生命中一度曾有一个如此深爱的人存在过。

意料之外，情理之中。

及川和岩泉本就不能用单一的从社会学角度出发所定义的关系来形容，那更像是这些定义的集合体，仿佛彼此已然成为对方的一部分，休戚与共。

不知道他们能不能挺过眼下这一关。这个疑问只在花卷脑海中一闪而过，没有太过担心。毕竟这么多年、这么多路都一起走过来了，这次看上去严重了点，但对于精神层面强大、绝不会轻易崩溃的他们来说并不是跨不过去的坎。或许只是需要一点调整时间。

 

{肆}

他的世界仿佛一片永夜，最后一抹忽明忽昧的烛光随着呼啸的狂风瞬间熄灭。惊湍怒波从四面八方濆激奔涌而来，将他淹没在巨浪之中，没有丝毫换气的机会，意识像是被剥离本体逐渐迷蒙，惊涛拍岸之声也随之慢慢远离。

取下绷带时，及川能隐隐约约感受到光源，可是也只有光源而已，眼前没有任何影像，只有灰蒙蒙的一团浓雾，混杂着尘埃与气流，在视野中旋转纠缠，却怎么也挥不散。局促，惶恐，无助，身处黑暗之中，完全是一个陌生的环境，但却给了他重新感知世界的机会。

或许正是因为屏蔽了视觉，所以其他感官变得异常敏锐。比如他能凭借脚步声分辨出来者是谁。

尤其是岩泉。本就是知根知底的青梅竹马，现在还保持着恋人的关系，细听他时轻时重的呼吸或是时缓时急的脚步，抑或分辨出他脸上任何一点细小的表情和其背后所代表的心理，都是在他失去光明之前就能做到的事情。

父母的脚步声和其他队友的脚步声各有各的特点，加之平时良好的交流让他足够了解对方，故而他们敲门进房后，尚未出声及川便能准确地叫出他们的名字，令人吃惊。

每次父母来的时候，他总能听出母亲颤抖的声音，强忍着眼泪一样，所以他一直是笑脸相迎，如果无法传播宽心，至少不要让悲伤扩散。所幸这是他平时做的最多的表情，就算看不出几分真心，也总比日日垂头丧气要好。

国见和金田一也常常结伴而来，语调似乎异常凝重，又小心翼翼害怕触及他的痛处。及川反倒笑着安慰说没事啦。及川拜托他们弄个排球给他，金田一诧异道：“诶及川前辈难道要……”还未说完便被国见推了一把示意他别再说下去了。“放心啦我不会做任性的事的，只是想摸一摸球而已。”及川听说他们现在在各自的队伍中表现活跃，心底油然升起一股自豪。

松川忙得实在脱不了身，打电话来慰问过几次，说等有空了回宫城县来看看。

“小松不用特意回来啦，好好忙你的。”

“……及川你啊，别总是太勉强自己。”

至于是哪方面的勉强，松川没说，但及川心知肚明。

最常来的还是岩泉，几乎是天天都来。每每听到他的脚步声后及川都会不掩兴奋，等人进来后直接高喊：“小岩来看我了！我好想你啊！”虽然回应他的总是一句臭骂，他却依旧傻乎乎地笑着，坦诚地接受，或是偶尔闹闹别扭，哭诉着“怎么可以这么对我我好伤心！”

爆栗头槌和手刀的频率比平时明显低了许多，即便真的下了手也没有用上四五分的力道，及川知道原因，却故意反问最近没有好好锻炼吗手劲怎么变小了。每日的复健磕磕碰碰跌跌撞撞，他试着去习惯周遭的黑夜，习惯用导盲杖代替双眼去丈量眼前的道路，习惯凭靠记忆去刻画站在他面前的岩泉。虽然有如破茧的奋力挣扎必将苦不堪言，但知道岩泉就在一旁陪着倒也不至太过枯燥乏味。

即便看不到他的面容。

即便跌倒时只能触碰到他骨节分明而有力量的手。

即便大汗淋漓时只能听到他催促自己快去休息的声音。

即便岩泉一次次强调，并不是担心及川才来看他的，而是因为及川以前在他膝盖受伤的时候也天天来照顾他，不想欠他这个人情而已。及川嘲笑他的不坦率的同时，脑海中一遍遍勾勒着他说这句话时的模样，然后不自觉噗嗤笑出声来。

“有什么可笑的啊白痴！！”

“因为——因为小岩真的好可爱啊——”

有的时候及川会觉得，自己是不是仗着这次意外，把他一辈子的任性劲儿统统使了出来。以前也并不是没有讨好般地恳求岩泉些什么事，或是开着善意的玩笑，在把他惹怒后一个劲地道歉，不出意外立刻就能得到原谅。

——“我又看不到，我要小岩喂我吃嘛www”

——“小岩，你不觉得我戴这副墨镜很帅吗！快夸我帅！”

——“好想快点好起来看到小岩啊——”

明明就是和原来一模一样的语气，可身上背负着的东西完全不一样吧。

“揍你哦！！”他知道这么说着的岩泉不会真的动手。

没有任何负面情绪是不可能的，他同样会痛恨命运的不公，同样心急如焚地希望回到球场，同样没有放弃对光明的渴求，但他至少不愿在岩泉面前表现出来。他以为他会在夜里趁没人时一个人偷偷哭出来，然而他没有。岩泉也没有在及川面前表现得有多悲情，至少岩泉以为自己没有，即使有，也会被及川一句“这可不是平时的小岩哦”给堵回去吧。事实上及川早就从那一句句与往常别无二致的“混蛋川”、“垃圾川”、“白痴川”中听出了岩泉努力抑制的焦灼，以及不同往常，稍稍放缓了语气难以察觉的温柔。

所以，就算是为了岩泉也好，他也想维持欢笑轻松的氛围。如果要小岩因为他而痛苦烦恼的话，虽然会很感动，但他宁愿不要。

更何况他也明白，如果他在岩泉面前表现出消沉的一面，他一定会非常非常生气，气他的自暴自弃，会怒吼着“给我振作起来啊渣川！”，会把他的事看得比自己还重。就像一度迷茫时，岩泉总会给及川指引前路的方向，所以，及川想，这次该由他自己寻找出路了。

 

{伍}

“小一，过会儿去看阿徹的时候记得把我煲的汤带去。”岩泉的母亲在厨房忙着手头的活儿，得到了岩泉的回应后又加了句，“啊，那包糖也一起带上吧，我记得阿徹爱吃甜食。”

“嗯，还有牛奶面包。”岩泉带齐了慰问品，在玄关换完鞋便出发。

对于邻居家这个比自己儿子仅差一个多月的孩子，岩泉的母亲也视如己出，小时候就长得很精致，与小一寸步不离，经常吵架打闹也是让人头疼，为此不得不费心劝解，但印象更深刻的却皆是美好的回忆。最重要的是，她很感谢阿徹能够陪伴着小一一起成长。上学和回家路上总是手牵着手；小一会带阿徹一头钻进树林里捉虫然后身上弄得一团糟地回家；一起打排球时显露愉悦至极的表情。同龄人比起双亲总有着一种更加微妙的亲密感，双亲难以察觉无法解决的事，换做同龄人，何况是几乎日日相伴的幼驯染，大概就能顺水推舟化为无形了吧。

听闻阿徹受伤后，她去医院探望过几次，做一些他平日里爱吃的东西，尽管是微不足道的小事，她也希望能为阿徹做些什么。看着平时元气满满的孩子此刻呆坐在床头，抱着排球，小心翼翼地轻抚上面一道道纹路，仿佛要把那纹路刻在自己心头一样，她突然一阵揪心得痛，那场景是如何的触目惊心。自己尚且心痛成这样了，对于阿徹来说，又是怎样噬心砭骨的痛？

她其实很爱看阿徹的笑，似乎有种神奇的魔力，能将周围的人感染一般，细长的睫毛如同墨蝶栖息在漂亮的茶色眸子上，像一件无论如何不忍见到任何裂缝的瓷器，连在家很少笑的小一也渐渐变得爱笑起来。即便是在现在这种不幸的遭遇之下，他吃着自己亲手做的糕点，也能伸展开十分温暖而满足的笑意，然后夸道伯母手艺真好。明明最有权力哭泣的人是他啊，却要他笑着去安慰那些悲恸伤感的人。

阿徹的父母也无数次向自己和小一道谢，连连道着“真是添麻烦了”，她只是答道，多年的交情了还客气什么，上次小一受伤的时候也很受你们照顾，而且我也没做什么，只是希望阿徹能早些好起来。及川的母亲有一次甚至在她面前失声痛哭，破碎的音节哽噎在换气都十分困难的喉头，来来去去重复着一句“为什么偏偏是阿徹”，她将多年的好友轻轻揽在怀中，太过明白她的心情反而不需要过多安慰的言语。

因为阿徹的意外，小一似乎陷入了从未有过的消沉。当然他没有明明白白写在脸上，但做母亲的又怎会察觉不了。他一向是困难时积极寻求突破的性格，然而这次恐怕不是光靠积极就能解决，相反还有可能一头撞在那道无形的墙上头破血流，跑得越快，撞得越狠。毋庸置疑，小一非常担心阿徹，就连以前他自己半月板受伤那次也未见他流露出这般焦虑而痛苦的神色。他几乎每天去医院陪阿徹复健，所幸是在假期期间，有足够的时间。他推掉了所有实习的机会，铁了心要在医院陪他，回家时已经显得很疲惫，晚上一家人一起吃饭的时候也是一脸凝重，孩子父亲讲了个笑话他才勉强扯出一丝干涩的笑。

“小一……？”

“啊抱歉，我最近老是走神。”

正想帮他再添碗饭却被拒绝了。印象中是这些年来第一次。

“阿徹的情况如何了？”

“……不太好，医生说恢复的可能性不太大。”他的嗓音略带一丝沙哑，神色又再度黯淡下来。

小一的失落大概更应归结为他的无力感吧。明明那个人就在眼前，自己却什么也做不了。无法治好他的伤，无法与他一起承担不幸，无法让他以勃发英姿再度站在球场上。再怎样的安慰也只能是自欺欺人。只是她很想告诉小一，阿徹肯定不愿意看到你消沉的样子，你的陪伴对于阿徹来说已经是比什么都有效的良药了。

 

{陆}

影山是及川出事过了一段时间后才得知的消息，第二天在学校碰上日向告诉他后，他连话都说不利索了：“大……大王者……他……？！”

两人进了同一所大学，继续一起打着排球，与平时没什么不同，那难以理喻的快攻在他们眼里不过是理所当然的事。

他记得当时日向更担心的不是“他什么时候能康复”，而是“他还能不能再打排球了”。日向总是把排球看得比什么都重要，一天不打球就浑身难受，一生再也打不了球估计会让他发疯吧。及川又何尝不是这样。所有对某样事物抱有热忱情感的人又何尝不是这样。

影山无法想象，如果自己哪一天落得这般境地，他能否承受得住。连日向都早已摒弃“不用眼”的打法了，就算技术再好球感再准，他也完全没有自信能不靠双眼打球。如果自己无法再给日向托球……对双方都是无比痛苦的事情吧。毕竟都是视排球为生命的人。

当时所有人都觉得，及川的排球生涯结束了。事实上影山也是这么认为的，于是名为不甘的情绪占了主导。他本是一心想凭借自己的实力超越那个他一直视为楷模与目标的人的。

打听到了医院，抽了个空去看他。冬末，下了一夜的雪，积得挺深，放眼望去皆是刺眼的白，纵使太阳初露了面一时半会儿也化不了，只有主干道有被清理过的痕迹。影山把自己裹得紧紧的，却仍然感受到了凛冽透骨的寒意。他记得小时候有喜欢踩盲道的嗜好，凹凹凸凸的触感跳跃在足底，让他有一种“行走在人世间”的实感。然而现在一越过盲道，他的内心就一阵抽动。

在楼梯口就看见了被岩泉搀扶着一步一顿上楼梯的及川。

“啊嚏——好冷啊——”

“不是叫你多穿一点的吗白痴！你站着别动，我去拿围巾。”

影山正犹豫着要不要上前打招呼，便被转身返回的岩泉撞了个正着。

“岩泉前辈。及川前辈。”

“哟，这不是小飞雄吗，来看我？”他轻轻靠在扶手上，招牌的笑容一并染上了冰凉的气息，“不是来看我笑话的吧。”

“才没有这回……”

“嘛，玩笑，我知道小飞雄绝对不会这么想的。”他摆了摆手，依靠声源得知他的站位，然后伸出手指指着他，气势昂扬，“你等着，等我恢复之后一定要再次打败你！”

影山慎重地点头：“我也不会输的。”

“小不点也还在打球吧。”

“嗯，我们在同一支队伍里。”

“啊，是吗。怪人快攻还在继续啊，很期待哦~”

“……是。”

“好好珍惜他。”

突然变化的语气让影山一下没回过神来。他是指，要自己好好珍惜日向吗？

岩泉取完围巾回来了，及川撇了撇嘴抱怨道小岩好慢啊，岩泉一边吼着你很烦诶，一边帮他系着围巾。

“好了，人也见到了，应该没别的事了吧？那我就先上天台去了，小飞雄早点回家哦。”他朝影山挥了挥手，然后仰起头向楼顶的方向望去，神色刹那间变得十分肃穆，“我去看雪。”

第二日社团活动结束后，影山同日向留下来做自主练习，对垫时影山忽然开口：“呐日向，如果有一天我无法托球给你了，你会怎么样？”

日向被他这么一问，先是不明所以下意识抱住了飞向他的球，旋即一脸坚定，道：“我不会让这种事发生的。绝对不会。”

影山看着他周匝散发出的无限热能与阳光，心头疑虑与不安便烟消云散：“啊，说的也是。”

 

{柒}

医生最后给出的诊断是，只要淤血还在就无法恢复视力，但说不准哪一天淤血散去了就好，他们现在无法进一步贸然做手术，只有慢慢视情况再定，注意不要再有任何身体上以及精神上的刺激。

及川似乎很坦然地接受了这个说法，适应了这片黑夜后出院时日常生活没有大问题，但岩泉还是决定留在他身边照顾他。大概，是很早以前就养成的习惯，想改也改不了了。岩泉时常怀疑，这家伙一个人真的活得下去吗，就算是健全的时候。白天上班，跟上司商量要了份不用经常加班的职位，晚上回家后便给他做饭，放洗澡水，一起听一会儿广播，有一搭没一搭唠唠嗑然后睡觉。

有一次岩泉顺口提了一句，要不要养只导盲犬。及川闻言立马摆手笑着拒绝了：“免了吧，怪麻烦的，不是有小岩在吗，小岩在就足够了。”于是他就再也没有提过。

岩泉大学毕业后做着普通的公司职员，及川则给排球月刊写写文章，虽然嚷嚷着好想再亲眼看一场比赛啊；有时给服装店做做模特，每次都惋惜道“可惜我看不到我美丽的脸庞”；还受旧友邀请为他们新推出的运动香水做些鉴定，他记得闻到的第一款和他以前用的有些相似，有一股清淡的薄荷味。当初刚用上那会儿岩泉还特意问过他是不是换了牌子，比上次那款太过刺鼻的好一点。所以及川也偏爱那一款，后来也一直在用。

日子就这么随意地过着，日常生活越是闲着，心里那个从未扑灭的想法就叫嚣得越发放肆。

想触碰到球。想站在球场上。想在这里挥洒汗水。想亲手为扣球手开辟眼前的道路。想凭借发球得分赢得满场欢呼。想和队友们击掌拥抱。

想制霸球场——就像青叶城西的应援横幅说的那样。

想……和小岩一起打球。想看到小岩得分后志气满满的笑容。想听小岩挑他托球的微小的瑕疵。想在更衣室这种隐蔽又暴露的地方怀着偷情的快感和小岩接吻。

可不是吗。住院那段时间，可是无时无刻不在想着回到熟悉的球场上，那是他的梦想，是他拼搏到现在的所有价值与意义，是他整个人生除了岩泉的另一半。尽管。尽管……

一下就好，摸一下球就好，发一个球就好，托一个球就好，拜托了……

在偷偷跑去体育馆，第无数次跳起来却没有如愿击打到球，反而被先前落在一边的球绊了一跤堪堪稳住身形后，他听到耳边一阵暴雷：“你给我适可而止啊混蛋川！！！！”和一记久违的头槌，重击让本已筋疲力竭的他一个趔趄，直接坐倒在地。

脑袋一阵晕乎乎的，鼻腔中仿佛有什么粘稠的液体喷涌而出，带着铁锈的味道，然后是对方手忙脚乱的道歉。

是小岩吗？废话，除了他还能有谁。练球练得太过专注竟然丝毫没有察觉——如果那个能叫做练球的话——他胡乱抹了把鼻血，问：“你什么时候来的？”

岩泉瞥了眼散落满地的排球，拿出纸巾蹲下身帮他擦净，答道：“大概你打到一半左右的时候。”

“诶你就这么一直看着？全部都失误了好丢脸啊！！！”

岩泉没有告诉他，他只是不想打扰他，他也想看到那哪怕唯独一次的成功和他脸上重新燃起的希望之火，然而现实通常都是事与愿违。当然他也不想让他知道，自己看着他一次次失败就险些哭了出来。

“现在不是说这个的时候吧，又没让你失误了就请客。”

那一瞬间及川愣住了。岩泉突然发现好像说了不该说的话，让他想起那些太过美好，以至于在这种情况下显得太过残忍的回忆。

及川怔怔望着他，眼神空洞如同死灰。何曾几时，无论这双眼睛闪烁着怎样的光芒，岩泉都无一例外能够读懂。比如给他看刚刚捉到的独角仙时的惊奇，遇见路边受伤雏鸟时的担忧，仿佛抱着球就能天下无敌的踌躇满志，包括他很少向外人流露的颓废、彷徨、低靡、偏执、挫伤。

“小岩，如果……如果我此生再也无法打排球的话，我会死。”他握着岩泉的双臂，肩头轻颤，语调中带着一丝哭腔，将额头轻轻靠在他的胸膛上，平稳的心跳也随之开始起起伏伏。

“那个，你想哭就哭一会儿吧。”

于是，不知压抑了多久的痛楚在这一刻到达临界点，全数轰然爆发，决堤的浊流与狂风骤雨混杂在一起，他在巨浪中漂泊沉浮，没有指引的灯塔，没有归航的方向，没有氧气，没有光明。

这是他出事以来第一次哭泣，仿佛要将所有积攒下来的眼泪全部流光，所有沉淀深埋的绝望尽数发泄出来。他死死拽着岩泉的衬衣，任凭泪水纵横流淌，哭得声嘶力竭，回响在体育馆内久久不散，直到嗓音沙哑，再也哭不出声为止。平时笑得有多灿烂，现在哭得就有多揪心。

其间岩泉只是静静地伴着他，未曾发一语。最后他递上一瓶水，看着及川大口大口往下灌，晶莹的泪珠犹挂在眼角，沾湿了他浓密乌黑的睫毛，微微颤动着，抖落了那滴眼泪，覆盖住原有的泪痕，新添了一道更为深刻的。冷不丁呛了一口，剧烈地咳嗽起来，俨然要把心与肺一起咳出来一般。

岩泉横了他一眼，随即才意识到他看不见，伸手在他背上狠狠拍了两下，啪啪作响。

最后的最后，岩泉搀扶着不知是因为不要命的练球还是因为撕心裂肺的哭泣而脚步不稳的及川往回走去。夕阳下的归路显得十分漫长，但有身边这个人陪着，他宁愿这条路没有终点。

救赎或偿还已不足以形容心甘情愿不求回报的付出，默契与信任也难以囊括所有深沉复杂细水长流的情感。

 

{捌}

“小岩，我告诉我妈了哟，我们的关系。”

“哦……诶诶诶！？”拿着菜刀准备晚餐的手因过度震惊抖了抖，险些伤到自己，“你怎么这就告诉伯母了！？她怎么说？”

“是咱妈！”他不满地纠正道，调低了收音机的音量，换了个更惬意的姿势躺在沙发上，“早晚都得坦白，什么时候说都一样，再说啊，对象是小岩你诶，她还能说什么？”

岩泉当然不认为及川母亲默许的全部原因是因为对象是自己，当然这跟她平时特别宠着及川也有关系，但多半是不忍看着他背负了这么多后再次给他造成伤害，所以就事事随着他了吧。还真是会挑时间做说客。他无奈地叹了口气，继续手上的活儿：“你好歹先跟我商量一下啊，我可是还没想好怎么和我爸妈解释。”

“唔，我觉得他们多半也已经知道了。”

“……哈？”

“小岩难道没有发现吗？还真不是一般的迟钝啊哈哈哈哈！”

要不是平底锅已上了灶，岩泉估计会直接甩到他头上然后怒骂一顿。原本想追问下去，及川却突然又调高了音量，岩泉便很配合地保持缄默。

正播着排球亚洲锦标赛的赛事。及川难得不再聒噪，安静地听着。讲解员很有激情，很容易让人身临其境，球员状态似乎也都不错，观众热情高涨，应援口号喊得整齐而有气势。或许在不久之前及川还会觉得热血沸腾，然而此刻他只是一个纯粹的局外人。荣耀不属于他，他除了寂寞，什么也没有。

“输了啊，好可惜。”他不是没有想象过穿着国家队的队服，站在那样的舞台上会是怎样的一副光景，而现在所有的想象已然被现实砸得粉碎，那些碎片扎入肌骨，以不同的形状大小，不同的锋利程度，不同的切入角度，一片片嵌入体内，结果也只能是遍体鳞伤，每一口呼吸都牵扯着锥心的痛感。

他与岩泉的羁绊是靠着排球牵连起来的，他甚至潜意识中有那种根深蒂固的想法，万一这份羁绊断了，他和岩泉之间的联系会不会也就此断了……

“喂，别瞎想些有的没的，开饭了。”岩泉的呼喊将他从沉思中拉了回来。他如梦初醒，不知不觉竟又陷入了沉寂的深海，若非岩泉，他都不确定靠自己一人能不能踏上安稳的海岸，还是就此迷失在消沉与绝望中。能遇上小岩，也是三生有幸了吧。他这么想着，释然了些许。

当天晚上两人久违地大干了一场，事后温存之际岩泉想问他白天没问成的事，却又被他抢先开了口：“小岩还记得我们第一次做的时候吗？”

记得，当然记得，印象太过深刻完全忘不了，终于按捺不住跨越那道界限的那一夜，深埋的感情与欲望彻底爆发的那一夜，高中最后一场比赛后，漆黑的部活室，凌乱的喘息声，滚烫的温度，交缠的躯体。

“那个时候周围好黑，我也完全看不到小岩，好害怕。”没等岩泉答话，他便自言自语继续说了下去，“我好怕，我无法亲眼确认小岩是否真的在我眼前，万一那只是我臆想出来的幻觉怎么办，我看不到你，得不到你的回应，如果有一天你离开我了……”

“我已经失去排球了，如果再失去小岩的话，我就真的什么也不剩了。”

“又在胡思乱想些什么啊，呆子！”

“小岩，我好想看到你。”

“……都看了十几年了有什么好看的。”

他的手抚上了岩泉的眉眼，从眉骨，到鼻梁，再到嘴角，那是早已烙刻在心头，烙刻在生命中的人。或许这样也好，他记得的将会是对方最意气风发的年华，如果将来哪一天他的面容也渐渐淡忘，那留在灵魂深处的只会是有关他美好一面的记忆片段。

岩泉难得没有一脸嫌弃地甩开他，而是轻轻覆上他的手背，道：“睡吧。”

 

{玖}

转眼又是一年盛夏时节，距离那场事故已过去整整四年。如此真切的数字却让人感到恍然隔世。春秋代序也好，白驹过隙也好，在被放逐的光阴中，唯有那个人始终陪伴于身畔，一伸手便触碰得到的地方。

明明自己动手已经完全没有问题，他还是孩童般缠着岩泉帮他换上浴衣，指尖的暖意划过脖颈间肌肤时撩拨起一阵酥麻的触感，然后顺势抱住了他，扑鼻而来的是熟悉到让人心安的气息，及川不禁贪婪地多吸了几口，笑道：“好像很久很久没有和小岩一起去夏日祭了。”

小学的时候倒是经常一起去，但上一次大概是国中吧。确实很久了。

车水马龙的闹市一点也没有变，只有一批批往来其中的人在变化，他们的心境也在变化。

岩泉无法确切地说出他的心境具体变在何处，唯一可以肯定的是，这份心境与及川有关，被他所牵引，被他所占据。

并肩缓缓走着，只要余光还能瞥见那个人就会无比安适，心无挂虑。浴衣袖口下的指尖若即若离，最终还是及川按捺不住牵起了他的手，岩泉慌忙地想挣脱，低声喝道：“喂你干什么，这里人那么多……”

“有什么关系嘛，小时候不也是小岩每次都牵着我的手。”他丝毫不介怀，反而握得更紧，“好好牵着，走丢了就糟了。”

小时候父母带着他们来夏日祭时总会说，小一和阿徹要牵着手哦，不然会迷路。纵使心里不是那么情愿，岩泉还是会紧紧握着及川的手，从一个摊头跑到另一个。及川小时候手软软的，带着能让人平静下来的淡淡凉意。作为一个二传，他的双手保养得很好，白净修长，骨骼分明，手背上是纵横列张的静脉，手心则是交错密集的掌纹。那双有力的手自如地操纵着球，像魔术师潇洒地挥舞魔杖，制造奇迹，又像木偶师提线操纵木偶，赋予其生命。

他啃着章鱼丸子，一边口齿不清地嚷着想玩捞金鱼。

岩泉记得及川小时候捞金鱼比自己厉害，虽然很不甘心，但不得不承认这一点。他总是说，小一太用力了啦，要轻轻地捞，这样网才不会破。岩泉终究不知道该如何温柔，结果及川把自己捞起的鱼送给了他。

明明是那么久远的记忆了，此刻却分毫不差涌入脑海中，与眼前的画面重叠起来。

“你是小鬼吗，还要玩这种东西。”以及没忍心说出口的，你这副样子怎么玩。解决完章鱼丸子，他接过及川手中的纸盒与纸巾，走向最近的一个垃圾桶替他丢掉。

转身正打算往回走的瞬间，一群小孩挥舞着手持烟花嬉笑着从他眼前奔跑过，噼啪作响，火星四溅，刺目的光灼伤了他的眼，一刹那，视线被阻隔，他看不清及川所处的位置，看不见他的人。数秒的时间漫长得有如一个世纪。身边是如织的人流，他不自觉地四处张望寻找他的身影，目光所及之处皆无踪迹。他感觉整个人被抽空一样，被生生隔绝在这个世界之外，视野的边框扭曲而模糊，到最后只余电视屏幕无信号的频道上灰白的画面，阵阵耳鸣充斥着脑海，身形摇摇欲坠。

一直以来不愿正视的潜意识中的担忧竟成真。一个转身而已。连最后一面也没见成。

熙熙攘攘的人群夹杂着欢笑声从他面前走过，繁华与喧嚣在讽刺着他的孤独，心里空落落的，一时间手足无措。

他在哪里。他又能去哪里。岩泉强行让自己冷静下来，一遍遍说服自己绝对不会有事的，一定是他想多了。

三两步踉跄着走回分开的地方，却见他靠在一旁的树干上闭目养神，身影被大片树林荫翳所遮蔽，难怪找不到。松了一大口气，紧张感过去后双腿微微有些发麻，额头渗出丝丝冷汗也方才注意到。

“及……川。”岩泉伸出手想靠近他，又愣愣缩回了手。失而复得，这一切美好得不真实。

“小岩？怎么了吗？”他朝岩泉的方向摸索着走去，敏感地听出他语气中的异样，皱了皱眉问道。

岩泉不知道该如何开口讲述适才的恍惚，所以只是摇了摇头，答道没什么。

“好像快要开始放烟花了，我们一起去看吧。”

及川口中的“看”不再是单纯意义上的看，更多的是用心去感受，感受那些视觉功能犹存在时不会注意到的东西。所以这绝不是旁人所认为的浪费时间，而是另一笔无价的财富。

岩泉带着他避开了人群，来到视野开阔人又少的后山，席地而坐。

鸣蝉，涓流，微风。

仿佛又回到了儿时岁月，那样惬意而宁静的，有你在身边的夏夜。隔岸的灯火通明与他们无关，他们拥有的是此景此境，拥有的是彼此。

随着天边一声轰鸣，斑斓的烟火绚烂绽放，粲然夺目，将夜空映照得如同白昼，最终悄无声息泯灭在夜空，昙花一现，转瞬即逝的生命雕刻出隽秀的永恒呈现在人们面前。它们取代了漫天星河，成为最明亮的华辰。

岩泉扭过头看着及川的侧脸。他静静地仰着头，侧脸的线条在火光的映射下时隐时现，变得比平时要柔软一些。他大概十分得享受这份美好吧，岩泉相信他能感知的不仅仅是声声不断的巨响。

及川也不期侧过头面向他，顷刻间，岩泉看见了他瞳中倒映着的星屑，恢复了原有的神采，通透通透。他握住岩泉的手，一根根分开他的手指，与自己的紧紧相扣，欺身上前不偏不倚吻上了他的双唇。

岩泉睁大了双眼惊愕地挣扎两下，却又被他揽住后背，唇齿间细细地摩挲着，难舍难分，寂静得让人遗忘了如何呼吸。记得及川曾对他说过，唯有接吻时的感受是最真实的，从来没有变过，因为以前亲吻时也都是闭着眼的。

不再有顾虑、放下全身心的戒备完全投入其中应当就是这种感觉了。他阖上眼睑，想起了最初的那份悸动。

“小岩，烟花好美。”

 

{拾}

缺氧导致的晕眩不断逐渐扩散至四肢百骸，身体不由自主地继续下沉，脚下是漆黑的万丈深渊。命悬一线之际，脑中不断闪现你的身影，你的一颦一笑，你的一喜一怒，你的拥抱，你的亲吻。

一束光线越过层层迷雾穿透了黑暗，到达我的眼前，澄澈的粼光引向归途。你顺着光源而来，向我张开了双臂。我听到了你的呼唤，牢牢抓住你的手，憧憬着海面上的风景，水压与阻力都不足以遏制我的迫切。

你把沉入深海的我拉上了岸。

于是我能看见那片璀璨夜空。

 

Fin.


End file.
